Awadran Armory
A list of Awadron weapon technology. Ground Weaponry 'SONIC WEAPONRY '- Waverifles remain one of the pristine technologies Awadron Hegemony developed over the course of its lifespan, granting the Elite Deathwing ability to upprehend difference types of foes in battle. * Sonic Paralyzer - ''Sonic paralyzers are most plain form of the Waverifles, forming unrelenting booms of sound that press the target to the ground and immobilize them at high frequencies. It provides suppressive fire. * ''Resonance Engine ''- Resonance Engine is a heavy weaponry that is manned by at least two Deathwing soldiers at once, as it is too heavy to carry along. The Resonance Engine focus on one type of enemy only, and adapts to its natural resonance frequence. After adaptation process is complete, deadly soundwaves are created to shatter the enemy into tiny bits. * ''Sonic Pulse Grenade ''- Sonic Pulse Grenade (SPG) creates an ultrasonic shockwave at the point of impact, creating a deadly impact on everything within a five meter radius. Though limited in range and in risk of friendly fire, grenades provide a good distraction and possible damage to hearing organs. '''PRISMARINE WEAPONRY '- Prismatic weaponry is deployed by Awadron military in nearly all aspects of their armory, from Deathwing's laser rifles to Celestial Eyries' Lightcannons. Issues with overheating are handled by Istarite Crystal, a silicate compound with the ability to absorb energy without melting or shattering and channeling it into beams of incinerating light. Their strong armor piercing makes up for the lack of suppressive fire and the long cooldown between shots. * Azure'' Beacon ''- Azure Beacon is the standard rifle issued for pistols, with the power to melt away flesh and bone and organic compounds. Its laser is unable to channel strong enough penetrate steel. * Emerald Beacon ''- Emerald Beacon is an improvement to the energy capacity, and is given to Deathwing heavy units to fight heavy armour. * ''Grey Beacon ''- A dark silver light is launched from the prism, purging away even Titanium reinforced plates. Due to sheer size of the beacon, it can only be carried on the ground vehicles. * ''Crimson Beacon ''- Crimson Beacons are mounted atop the Obelisks of Light, and are the main defensive power for the Celestial Eyries. Due to iron infusion within their crystalline structure, beams are empowered by ferromagnetic fields to help focus it into a narrower, more powerful laser. '''CHEMICAL WARFARE '- Awadron race is all too familiar with the chemical weaponry, from toxins to pollute food and water to bombs that turn entire worlds into poisonous wastelands. * Elixin Gas ''- Elixin Gas was a powerful toxin primarily used as a pesticide in the Old Awadron Hegemony. Current incarnation of the government has developed it further and uses it as a powerful paralyzing agent to deal with hostile fauna and aggressive sentient lifeforms. * ''Ammonia Generation ''- A cocktail of high energy particles are sprayed into the air, converting neutral Nitrogen gas into lethal ammonia. The effects, while severe, are confined into a ten meter radius as beyond that point lethality of the basic mixture decreases rapidly. * Fleshbane ''- A special toxin derived from heavy metals and alkaline bases is used against living tissue, turning it into smooth glass within mere seconds of exposure. Generally not a favored tool of war due to ethics, some argue a swift death is better than having your flesh melted off by lasers.